<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno's Newest player by Kiko713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481608">Karasuno's Newest player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko713/pseuds/Kiko713'>Kiko713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Self-Insert, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, POV Female Character, Self-Insert, self-insert crossdressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko713/pseuds/Kiko713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you move to a new school mid year? What happens when you join the schools Volley ball team as a cross dressing guy and get found out? will you get to continue a new found love of a game? Will you quit? What will you do when things get rough?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karasuno's Newest player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote it as the year and class numbers as X-Y. X is the year a character is in followed by the class number being Y. Not sure who needs to know this but it should help when reading the thing. </p><p>Also i'm still finishing the anime so it's not going to follow the ending of the show to much if i don't finish watching the show by the time i finish the fanfic.</p><p>edit: i noticed i wrote Daichi instead of Asahi as the ace and fixed that. i apologize. i didn't realize that until just rereading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had started Karasuno High your first year of high school. It was in the middle of the year and well due to your parents wanting to be hip and cool they wrote your name in Japanese though not being able to read Japanese all that well like you could they misspelled your name as Akito instead of [y/n] and as such you were given a boy's uniform. Your 15 with dark hair, green eyes, and stand to be 5 foot 5 inches (167.64cm). Your short and pass for a guy and rarely ever wear bra's since you're chest is pretty small. Your parents were planning on moving again but put you up in a small apartment with an allowance so long as you continued to pass your classes and make friends. You were a shy kid and quiet. You didn't know many people and were just thankful to be able to stay in one place. Your dad worked for some high end company and your mother seemed absent enough to just pay for what ever you wanted with little thought. You were the only child and often times you felt more like a burden to them than their actual kid. </p><p><br/>
You were in class 1-1 and thankfully you passed for a guy so most if not everyone thought you were a guy. You didn't care enough to correct people so you just introduced yourself as Akito. You were a good kid and a good student. You took to learning easily and never seemed to question things to much except for math, Japanese, and English. They were never your best subjects but that was only because of your comprehension skills. It sucked but it happens to the best of people. When it came to lunch you opted to go find a quiet place away from people trying to crowd you and ended up near the boys Gymnasium.  No one noticed you, or so you thought and just ate quietly only to jump hard when a rouge volley ball landed near you and just missed hitting you. A boy from your class ran over and grabbed the ball only to stop and notice you sitting by a wall.</p><p><br/>
"Are you okay? AH i-i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you, Akito-san." The ginger spoke smiling all wide as he bowed a bit and you waved it off and apologized for being in the way. He asked you to repeat yourself a bit louder due to how quiet you were but he chuckled a bit and waved it off. He ran off talking to a third year and you sighed packing up and trying to get way before the scary looking third year with grey hair and a slender body walked over and stopped you. "Ah sorry for spooking you, but most people don't tend to eat outside of their classes. Are you okay? We didn't hit you did we?" You shook your head seeming to blush softly not sure what to say. The third year spoke some more seeming to keep up a pleasant smile and demeanor. "I'm Sugawara Koshi. Third year in class 3-4. I'm vice-captain of the boys volley ball team." He said laughing a little. When you finally did speak you made sure to keep your head down and well speak loud enough so you wouldn't have to repeat yourself. </p><p><br/>
"I'm Akito [y/last name]. You can just call me Akito. I'm in the red heads class in the first year. I'm not sure on the class number though. It's nice to meet you and i was told i should try to join a team or something...it's to late in the year though.." You sighed softly rubbing your neck unsure of asking to join them. Hinata didn't hesitate and offered for you to join though added they were going to do a training camp soon so if you were going to join to go speak to the captain and coach of the team to join along with filling out the club application. You nodded still unsure if your parents were going to really let you stay here by yourself or not. "You should come back after school then to ask." Sugawara added figuring it'd give him enough time to inform the captain himself. You agreed and headed off a bit intimidated and not wanting to get hit from a ball. You knew nothing about Volleyball and honestly wished you paid attention to what they were saying fully instead of staring at the cute third year. You sigh and finish the rest of the day with little incident. </p><p>After school Hinata brought you to practice and you looked around a bit in awe at how tall everyone was and stopped a bit when you noticed how scary one of the guys on Hinata's team looked. You though Asahi of all people were scary, and well you assumed he was the coach given you had no clue they were in their uniforms, Asahi looked older, and well you assumed he was 30 and not how ever old he was currently. So you walked over to him hesitant and a bit scared and bowed as you spoke to him. "I'm Akito [last name] and i wanted to ask your permission to join the Volley ball team." That caused the team around him to stop and hold back laughter while Asahi looked a bit hurt at being mistaken. You looked up and honestly wasn't sure what to say. A boy with black hair and looking a bit taller than you came over and spoke laughing a bit still.</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi, isn't the coach heck he isn't even the captain. He's our ace. Kinda funny how you asked him though." Nishinoya laughed a little more before patting you on the back. Your face heated up hard and you couldn't help but look embarrassed. "If you're looking for the coach he should be here soon. I'm Yu Nishinoya, i'm not the coach either but i am the Libero." He smiled seeming to look a bit smug as he poked a bit of fun at you. You still apologized though before stepping back a bit to ask what a Libero was only calling it a Libero. "A Libero is the guy on the team who helps keep the balls in the air. It's one of the important jobs on the team." Nishinoya explained shrugging a little figuring out that you didn't really know anything about the game. You stepped out of the way and walked over to Kiyoko and asked if she was the coach quietly only for her to respond that she was the teams manager but she'd point you to the coach once he got there and ruffled your hair a bit. You sighed a bit nodding quietly as you fixed your hair and watched the team play a mock match. You could learn things easily if you watched but it took a bit of time. As you watched though you heard them calling out things and even diving for the ball. As much as you liked not getting hurt or pushing yourself in any kind of sport you couldn't help but fall in love for the game.</p><p> </p><p>Koshi had you come try out the Libero position wanting to test your skills a bit and see what you could do. You were told the basics from Nishinoya but didn't understand it all to well and simply nodded. As the mock game continued you tried to keep the ball up and in the field only to have it either hit your face once in a while, you miss it completely, or on the off chance you did manage to hit it, it hit one of the other players. You apologized profusely for it all and by the end of the match you had gotten at least the hang of it. You were out of breath and panting hard as you tried to listen to the feedback. Kiyoko had called you over and like the lost dog you were went to her and she spoke to the coach who agreed to let you on the team, though you had to learn the game before their training camp was over that summer. It was going to be hard given you still had a very little grasp on the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any feed back on characters and things please be nice but tell me. I'm not sure how well i'm writing out the characters for the show so any feedback will help me fix it for future chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>